Bracelets have been used for such things as identification, access control, and age verification for a number of years. For example, various venues may use identification bracelets to quickly and uniquely identify patrons that have access to restricted areas, such as back stage events, alcoholic beverage sales, etc. These bracelets can be made using a narrow band of plastic or other suitable material, so that they are inexpensive to produce and easy to use. However, such bracelets are susceptible to misuse and unauthorized use. Some bracelets are easy to remove, yet still function after removal. A bracelet that still serves its purpose after it has been removed provides the opportunity for patrons to exchange and or sell bracelets. This could provide patrons with the opportunity to give access to a restricted area to an unauthorized patron. For example, a patron with an “adult” bracelet that allows access to alcoholic beverage sales could be removed and given or sold to a patron not of legal drinking age.
Mechanical measures have been taken to prevent such bracelets from being transferred. Most prominent is the use of a single-use locking mechanism found on some plastic bracelets. Once the locking mechanism is engaged, an excess portion or tail of the bracelet extends outward from the locking mechanism. To enhance the capabilities of these bracelets, RFID transponder circuitry has been integrated into these bracelets. Some have suggested the RFID transponder circuitry be redesigned to include disabling technologies, such as tamper wires running along the length of the bracelet. The tamper wires are arranged to disable the RFID circuitry when cut. In some implementations, the tamper wires run along substantially the entire length thereof. These disabling technologies render the RFID circuitry inoperable should the bracelet be tampered with or cut, since a cut in the bracelet necessarily also cuts the tamper wire.